A fresh start to an old beggining
by usernamesareoverrated
Summary: What if after everything has gone wrong, you could get a second chance? With the aid of a girl who has something special?
1. Chapter 1

I looked around at the fire and jutsus exploding around me. I closed my eyes and opened them to see the red clouded cloaks in front of me. The Akatsuki have won. World dominance might I say. They managed to catch the ninetails and extract them from me. I am officially worthless. I felt my eye lids start to close and I then felt very droopy.

***A fresh start to an old beginning ***

I woke up to silk and the comfort as soft as a cloud. I slowly opened my eyes to find I was sitting on a cloud! I shot up which startled the man in front of me that had a cloak so white it practically glowed. I guessed he was guarding me and waiting for me to wake up.

He speaks into some weird flat device(an:I decided that they have iphones). Suddenly another man comes in with glowing purple hands. He lifts me up with magic powers(What else would I call it?) a takes me to a room that was black.

I curiously look around and find a girl with brown hair that seemed to flow down to her lower back. She had on a white dress (did I miss some kind of memo of white?) and white flats. She had tannish skin which was slightly lighter than mine making it girly. I then noticed she had brown ears like a fox but they drooped. I can't tell her eye color because she appears to be asleep.

The men then left me in this mysterious black room with this girl. I silently walked over and tapped her shoulder. She must have woken up because she shot up so fast that I didn't even see it. Also in that millisecond her hair turned goldish-yellow and her ears turned gold but brown tips. I observed her eyes which were a mixture of gold and red which seemed to come out as if her eyes were on fire!(I'm not gonna be a pervert and talk about her cleavage but I will say that she could've made tsunade envious)

She looked over at me then tilted her head in curiosity then slowly some sort of realization came to her face and she got up and did that weird jumping p and down while quickly clapping thing that girls do. She turned toward some random spot and waited for five seconds before it suddenly opened to show a woman who basically was perfect.

She looked me up and down then walked towards me and said out in a booming(yet sweet) voice"**Uzumaki Naruto! You have failed to maintain your world to the way it was made to be! Luckily for you we will give you a second chance! As you have seen this girl in front of you is not normal! She is to aid you in your second try at life! If she fails then I will just have to restart the world back to when we didn't even know what fire, earth, wind, or water was! I expect you to keep this world maintainable! You will arrive back to when you were starting ninja school and will continue on. This girl will help you even though she's what you might call stupid(This earned a hmph from the girl)! Here's a paper telling you more about what is going on! I will hope that we will not have to meet again!"**

And with that the woman disappeared then a scroll fell from the sky. I caught it then unrolled it, and unrolled it, and unrolled it…it took a while.

(an:Since I want to get to the point I will say what the letter says in short form:

The woman he just talked to was god. When he returns to where he came from he and everyone else that came back will completely forget about what happened. The only one who will remember is the girl. Although with her mind she will probably forget about it. It will be just like back then. The letter ends with no go talk to the girl!)

I looked over at the girl who still had her arms crossed from the stupid remark. I murmured a "hi" which I thought she wouldn't hear but of course when you have ears like that you can hear everything. She looked up at me and smiled then started to talk"Well we better get going! I am…actually, I won't know what my name is until I arrive at your world. Well I am whatevermynamewillbe! As you have noticed I have ears like a fox and I also have a tail(I hadn't noticed that)! I will arrive at your world with a backround of no family but will be living in the woods. I am to venture to your village and try to fit in. I will also be the one and only ten-tailed-fox!".

I raised my eyebrow and said"But I thought That there were only one through nine?". She laughed and said"Well technically they never said there can't be any more than nine but of course it comes with age! Now if your god you can create a 10-tailed in a matter of seconds. Noone of course will know about my actual identity except maybe a few of the elders.".

I kept my eyebrow raised then said"But your ears and tail will be obvious! And if you have ten tails then why do you only have one?".

She then Lifted up her hands so her palms were facing each other and then they started to glow a bright blue. She expanded her hands then put them on her waist which then the tail disappeared. Then she held her hands on her ears and her ears were gone. She made the glow go away the said"Because I can control my appearance.".

We made small talk for a bit while she described the logic on how she can have ten tails and how she got them. She then pulled a clock out of nowhere and then said"Oh no! We have to make it to your planet! Let's go!". She grabbed my hand(aww!) and ran through the black hole down a hallway that looked like it never ends. After the long journey she stopped at a door that glowed green( so glowing! Dop they have an unlimited supply of glow sticks or something?). She opened it then she told me on the count of three to jump. She counted and then we jumped and I felt the weirdest thing. Like I was falling, falling,falling,falling…It never ended. Then my body felt like it was being squeezed and I watched my body turn back into the same size as when I was 5. I look to the girl and find she is the same way. I realized she's probably very intelligent but when she hits our ninja world she will turn dumb and adorable.

I was smiling as she was still holding my hand. After a while she told me that we are close and when we arrive it will be the night of my fifth birthday and I will be in my bed. I will have no recollection of her, or any of what happened before(an:basically shippuden).

She let go of my hand which made me frown but then she whispered bye then kissed my cheek.

Me:Yay! One chapter done!

Director Me: Why didn't you wait for me to cue the story!

Me:because this idea has been on my mind for a while and I wanted it over with.

Smart me: I hope you realize by creating this you have not gotten rid of the idea from your mind but will brand new ideas and probably some people that want it to be continued.

Violent me:Well then I'll tell them to ******their*******and*****elephant*******hotdog*******number****naruto**************************mother!

Me:yeah that won't work.

Dumb one:I have an idea I think tha-

Smart me:No

Dumb me: But I didn't even tell you part of it!

Smart me:It already sounds dumb. Oh and you forgot a copyright.

Me:I actually remembered that and I'm going to out it at the end!

Director me:But then it will be all out of order! I'll have to deal with the people writing down the recognition before reading the end, the actors will be curious, I'll have to get more coffe-

Smart me: DON'T CONTINUE!

Dumb me:Too late.

Me: Coffee!WHERE!

Smart me: Oh great! WE don't own Naruto no matter how much we bribe. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Director me:This time I will cue the story like I should. We don't own Naruto and you have to be stupid to think that. Ok 3…2…1…action!

(normal Pov)

Uzumaki Naruto had his night cap on and was crying. It was the night of his birthday. Most little boys would get a party or at least get presents or cake or at least recognition. But for him, he wouldn't dare take a step outside today.

After about 2hr of crying, he realized that it has no use. Normal people do it so people can recognize their emotion. Who was gonna recognize? He sat there and also started to cheer up since he would be starting ninja school soon and would be around kids his age that wouldn't treat him like the adults did.

-the start of ninja school-

Naruto walked on over to the academy while having nonstop thoughts of becoming hokage. He entered his classroom and well…let's just say he felt like crap. All of the kids were warned by their parents to not even get near him. Class started and roll was taken(a/n:they are ninja but they need normal school too so they will get one class a day on being a ninja but the rest will be like a normal school). They were in the middle of a lesson on how a number plus a number equals a greater sum except with zero.

Iruka thought it was going well until he heard his door open. He knew it wasn't another teacher or student because they would have the politeness to knock. The door slammed open to a young girl who is quite a show.

She had long haor and brilliant eyes(a/n:If you want more details on her look refer to the previous chapter). She was wearing skin-tight black boots that reached her knees that went along with her black booty shorts. She wore a white shirt that had ten(wink, wink) streaks of color. She wore a black ribbon in her hair and black fishnet fingerless gloves. She was the size of an average 5-year old but had some scary aura from his past lurking on her.

Iruka cleared his throat which seemed to echo in the silent room with all of the kids staring at this girl. Even Sasuke's fangirls stopped ogling over him to stare at her(with suspicions she might be more competition for their beloved Sasuke).

The girl looked up at Iruka then turned away and sat in a seat near the back corner where no one else but a sleeping shikamaru was. Iruka decided he wouldn't spend his whole day staring a the child. He spoke and said in his sweet voice"What's your name?".

She looked up at him piercing him with her eyes then she spoke firmly"Zyuubi no Kitsune. Zyuubi for short."(This basically is like the nine-tailed fox but says ten instead). None of the kids knew that meant 10-tailed fox so they took it as a random name, but Iruka recognized it immediately and was trembling inside.

He decided to brush it off as her parents giving her the name when they were drunk maybe at one of the festivals of the fox and slurred a k to a z. but that's just what he hoped.

He continued on the lesson. And decided to not call on the girl becausehe had a feeling that would mean she would look at him and he didn't want to look into those eyes.

Everyone was was partially scared of her except Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto seemed to have a feeling he recognized her and sasuke was just curious. School ran normally and all of the teachers hear her name and decided best to not bother her.

School ended and It had the usual crowds outside: groups of friends, clubs meeting, the loners, and then the mass of fangirls with an unlucky Uchiha inside.

Since the boy being surrounded was quite tall for his age, he could see over all of the girls. He looked over and saw the peculiar girl walking. She crossed the street then disappeared into the woods. He of course was going to explode if he didn't find out what was going on(for some odd reason).

The next day went as usual with the Uchiha surrounded, the Uzumaki alone, and the Zyuubi being scared of. At the end of the day, Sasuke decided to get out of his crowd and walk up to the girl. He noticed she was reading a book. He cleared his throat which caught her attention. She looked up and stopped. He firmly but politely asked"Will you come over to my house?". She looked him up[ and down as if she had never noticed him before(which she hadn't) and just said"no" and kept on reading.

This of course caused two reactions. The Uchiha shocked at rejection and the fangirls infuriated that he would ask her. She almost went to start walking again before he stopped her and took his last resort…a lollipop. He held it up and asked"How about for a lollipop?". Now most girls would think it's pathetic but we are talking about this strange girl. She dropped the book then shouted"YES!". She took the lollipop from him and shoved it in her mouth. 

Sasuke stared but not for long(he was emotionless remember?) and picked up her bookthen gave it to her. She took it then waited for him to show her the way. He stared to walk and she skipped behind him sucking on the lollipop.

They arrived at the mansion and entered. He was expecting for her to have her mouth wide open and stare around in awe but instead she looked around and nodded in approval. He lead her up to his room. He closed the door while she laid (more like sprawled like a starfish) on his bed. Then the interrogation started:

S:How did you arrive in Konoha?

Z:Well my mommy and my daddy really loved each other and decided to show it while vacationing here for a year.

S:Where are your parents?

Z:Not with me that's for sure!

S: Did they abandon you?

Z:That sounds harsh but yeah.

S:Who takes care of you?

Z:Me takes care of me!

S:What kind of book do you like?

Z:I prefer but dip into the artistic talent of Raul Duahl occasionally

S: How strong are you?

Z:Stronger than you I bet!

She stuck out her tounge and he gave her a look of _wanna bet?_ Then the fighting began. They wrestled on the bed and she had him pinned down and won. He sighed in defeat and she got tired and just laid on top of him.

At that moment the older Uchiha decided to waltz in. He stared then said"Little brother, I did not know you had a girlfriend that you have submitted to at such a young age.". Sasuke got angry and was about to retort when Zyuubi got off him. She pointed at Itachi and asked"Who's that?". Sasuke then said"that's my sibling.". Zyuubi walked up to him and stared into the taller man's eyes. She waited a while then said"Sasuke! Why didn't you tell me your sister is so pretty!". Sasuke burst out laughing while itachi's smirk whipped off his face.

He mumbled about dinner then stomped downstairs. Zyuubi heard the mention of a meal and then raced downstairs. She came to who was chopping vegetables. She turned towards the girl and almost dropped her knife but Zyuubi caught it and handed it back.

Mrs. Uchiha knew about her son's problems with fangirls and some have managed to snea into the house but this one seemed different. Just to be sure she sent a telepathic message with her moomy powers to itachi to look up. Itachi looked up from his laptop and saw his mother point to the girl with a questioning look. He pointed to sasuke's room then did a thumbs up. Which in Uchiha meant _She's one of sasuke's friends. It's ok_.

didn't want the girl to be much of a distraction from her cooking so she handed her some of the produce then reached over to get a knife. She turned back around to find no one there. She turned back to put the knife back but found the girl practically cooking their diner.

She stared at the girl who was using reflexes, fast movements, and some sort of orange glow to make an hour long meal cook in 5sec. She stared at the girl as she saw her put the food on the plates and pass them out neatly on the table.

saw it was obvious that this girl was special but wanted to keep quiet. She rung her bell which called all Uchihas to the table. They sat down with Fuguka on one end, Itachi to his left, sasuke to his right, Zyuubi to sasuke's right and Mikoto on the other end. They sat down with everyone having a bountiful plate in front of them except for Zyuubi. She sat there staring at her knees. She appeared to be in deep concentration. Fuguka seemed crious at the random girl then ate a bite of the meal and shouted"WOW!". All the other Uchihas tasted it and it was like heaven for every bite.

Fuguka started topraise his wife hen she held up her hand and pointed to the girl staring at her knees. Fuguka ate enjoying every bite including the two younger sons. Minoto seemed to be the only one curious why the girl wasn't eating. The girl was doing other things. Such as talking to her demon.

**That was great! I haven't cooked in forever!** Yeah it was good. I liked it**. Then why aren't you eating my lovely creation? **I shouldn't waste their food on me**! I very much doubt that they care. They are practically swimming in money! Back at home we don't have any food! You finally get to eat and your wasting it? **I just think that they have better ways to spend their money tha-"Zyuubi.".

Zyuubi's convo was interrupted by Minoto. She looked at her and then the mother spoke"Why aren't you eating any?".Yeah! "I just don't think you should waste your food on me.". The Uchiha just gave her a look that the girl was purple."Here.". She hands her a small tomato and then Zyuubi slowly eats it. Since She doesn't get to eat much she has a small stomach and that filled her up completely.

Zyuubi sat for a while longer then stood up and said"I have had a great time at your household but it is getting dark and I should head home.". Minoto stood up and said"You can stay! I can call your parents and tell them where you are!". Zyuubi looked down then said "No thank you".

She walked out of the door and the table was suddenly quiet. Sasuke was a bit mad at his mother then said "You probably made her sad and not want to be here!". Mrs. Uchiha looked at her son then Asked"How?". He replied"She doesn't have any parents! She's probably feels uncomfortable being around afamily with siblings and parents! She doesn't have a family!".

With that he marched up to his room. Itachi Wiped his mouth with his napkin and left for his room.

Meanwhile Zyuubi was jumping quickly from tree to tree o get to her beloved tree house a.k..

Director me:And cut! That's a rap!

Me:Before you leave smart me has some things to explain about the story if anything confuses you!

Smart me:They are all 5 and are just starting school. They aren't very strong or ninja-like yet except for Zyuubi who has the ten-tails' power. Also the ten-tails is a female. This takes place before the Uchiha massacre because that happened a little around when they were 10. This makes Itachi 12 right now. Any further questions please ask down in the Reveiws.

Me:Bye-bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Director:I won't count down…go!

_Naming the teams_

Iruka was up there naming the teams. All of the teams were finally named, but Zyuubi was never called for a team. She stood up and jumped over all of the tables to reach him. She stared at him and made her eyes red.

Iruka was obviously scared and just said"J-just go on any team y-you w-want". Zyuubi smiled and skipped over to Naruto and the two other members of team7. Sasuke seemed stoic, Sakura was staring at him, Naruto staring at Sakura, and Zyuubi is staring at a bird out the window.

Naruto did the chalk trick on Sensei and then they did their introductions. When it was Zyuubi's turn she just stared at kakashi. Then she smiled and said"HHHIIIII!". Kakashi did a face palm and then said"You were supposed to talk about yourself.". "Oh! Well….umm….I'M A GIRL!". This earned a face palm from everyone.

The next few years went like any other team. They did missions, they sometimes failed, etc.

One day they didn't have any missions so they sat around with Kakashi reading his book. After a while, Kakashi closed book because he finished his por- I mean novel. He then clapped his hands together and said"Well sinc we aren't doing anything and it's too early to go home, let's go do something we all love!". Zyuubi jumped up and shouted"Ramen!" "No that's Naruto" "Killing ourselves!" "No that's sasuke" "Fantasizing over sasuke!" "No that's sakura" "Read porn!" "No that's me- I mean no one!". Zyuubi sat back down obviously stumped. Sasuke stood up so sakura did, so Naruto did. Kakashi startd walking somewhere so the train of ninjas followed. Zyuubi stayed, they didn't really notice anyway.

_Meanwhile, with Itachi and Kisame_

Itachi as the team marched in a train. He and Kisame will just have to wait until naruto is alone. Although they know that retrieving Naruto may be a lot harder than just picking him up. Itachi looked back to where they were sitting to see the peculiar girl. She had long blond-orange hair, beautiful enticing eyes, slender body- no itachi! She's 10!

While Itachi was staring at the girl Kisame noticed and looked over at the girl. He observed that she had her closed and seemed to be concentrating on something.

The two men were just staring at her then she spoke"So how long are you gonna stand there and stare at me?". The two were shocked and looked around to see if she was talking to anyone else.

Realizing no one else was there they realized she was talking to them. They stepped out to the ninja female.

She stood up and looked at them. The men were shocked because they were S-ranked criminals and a junin just caught them.

She looked at them and practically laughed at their shock. She spoke"So why were you staring at me? Also you need to learn how to hide your chakra better!". Well…this is obviously a special girl!

Itachi and Kisame just stood there. They finally twitched and turned around and left. Kisame was the first to talk"Well something tells me that the girl we just saw isn't just a little girl!". This earned a "hn" but since Kisame had worked for him for so long that in that pitch and tone it meant Thank you captain obvious!

They continued back to the Akatsuki base to tell Pein about their mission. When they arrived they walked straight to the room with the biggest door. In the center was a gem. The gem had the ability to tell who you are and wether you are allowed in or not. It recognized them and let them in.

Pein was sitting there with papers everywhere , some were paper flowers(Konan must have been there earlier). Pein looked up and asked"So what have you found and how long will it take you to retrieve the Kyuubi?" .Straight to the point. Kisme spoke up"Well Pein-sama it appears that Kyuubi may take a long time to retrieve and we probably can't retrieve him alone.". Pein nodded understanding and then asked"Anything else?". Kisame glanced over at his partner who just stared back at him. "Well…we found a girl. She's not like any other girl though! She has weird colored eyes and was able to notice Itachi and I even when we hided our chakra! She was barely a jonin and insulted our ninja skills in front of our faces!".

Pein was intrigued but hid it because..because…I don't really know! Why do so many people hide their emotions?

Anyway! Pein thought for a little whilethen stated"Study he Kyuubi over in the library and if you are still interested in this girl try finding more about her but focus on the Kyuubi.". The two nodded and exited the room.

_With Naruto after the shopping spree in Konoha_

Naruto was sitting hearing a strange rumbling in his head. He knew it wasn't a headache and whenever he was hungry his tummy rumbled not his head. He was going to ask Kyuubi what it was when he realized it was Kyuubi making that noise!

He went to the sewage thing that right outside of his cage. He looked at Kyuubi and noticed that he wasn't growling, but purring. He walked over to the edge of his cage to see another person in there with Kyuubi. It was a fox the same size as Kyuubi but she was more girly!

Naruto cleared his throat and this caught the female's attention. She smiled at whispered in Kyuubi's ear. Kyuubi looked up and sighed that his moment was over. Walked over to where Naruto was and Licked the female before she started to glow.

Naruto stared as the giant fox started shrinking smaller and smaller until she was the size of Naruto. She then turned into a girl that looked familiar. Naruto widened his eyes at seeing Zyuubi step out of his inner-foxe's cage. Zuubi then marched over smacked Naruto in the back of the head."Naruto! Why did you have to go and ruin Kyuuzi and Zyuubi's moment?". Naruto was so confused and it was quite obvious because he is what you might call overdramatic.

Zyuubi held his hand and said"here, I'll explain it when we get back to the real world!". Naruto then nodded his head and then they were back to Naruto's apartment. Zyuubi sat on Naruto bed and patted next to her. Naruto sat down and watched as Zyuubi got her throat cleared and prepared her explaining voice.

"Okay, so remember how was a normal fox demon before he was inside of you? Well I have a demon inside of me too! Her name is Zyuubi and she's the 10-tailed fox demon! Let's start from before we were even alive, before humans the animals lived freely and so the fox demons lived like normal foxes. Well Zyuubi and Kyuubi one day met and then they fell in love. Then over time they became lovers and love each other dearly. Well they lived for a long time and earned their tails together but since Zyuubi is older she got one more than him. All of the other foxes were either younger or less skilled. Then whenever Kyuubi attacked Konoha and got sealed into you Zyuubi was heartbroken and knew she would never see him again. One day she was wondering about was attacked by greedy merchants.

Since she knew she wouldn't live on without her lover she decided there was no point on living so she let them capture her. She thought they would kill her but they just put her in a random large carriage. That's when my mother comes into play, she and a gang she had that she shared with my dad met with the merchants. They were rebellious and attacked the merchants. While everyone was fighting my mom went to the carriage and saw Zyuubi. She loved the fox and decided to keep her.

My mom and dad cared for her and after my mom found out she was pregnant with me she knew she wanted to put Zyuubi inside of me so that I could grow up with a guardian. My mom knew at the time that a war was coming up and with their chances they won't make it. She was right and I grew up with Zyuubi. Notice how earlier instead of sealed Zyuubi was put inside of me? Well I have the ability to change from me to Zyuubi any time I like so I managed to survive in this meaniepoopoohead world.

After I moved to a treehouse outside of Konoha Zyuubi felt this pull to you. She then remembered Kyuubi is sealed in you so she wanted to see him again. And here we are! Any questions?".

Naruto stared at his friend still taking in the first few sentences. Zyuubi knew it would take him a while so she brought the written down version of what she just said. This will take a while to teach him. Or even make him keep his mouth shut.

Me:Yay! I finished! I was going to post it yesterday but it was under 1000 words and I never do any less than that amount! Any things that you might need to know is that I basically skipped 5 years and everyone's 10 and the Uchiha massacre already happened so the Akatuski already formed.

…This is getting boring…None of the other MEs could make it except smartie. Smartie! Say something witty!

Smartie:No!

Me:Oh that's good! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Director:Lights..Computer…Action!

Konoha was nice and sunny. The merchants were shouting for their consumers and the mothers were dragging around unwilling children. Then there was the blonde ball of sunshine sauntering through with his hands behind his head.

He looked around at his hometown recognizing all of the stores and houses. Ichiraku, Ino's flower shop, the spa, pervy sage's place with Zyuubi walking out, the children's store…wait! Back up! Why was Zyuubi walking out of pervy sage's place? She's 10!

The orange jumpsuit backed up and watched the retreating figure walk away with a folder. He ran to her and tapped her shoulder. Zyuubi turned around and naruto saw her face was really red. Zyuubi looked naruto in the eyes, and then from both of their stomachs a form of low growl was heard. Zyuubi giggled then dragged Naruto into the ramen shop.

They sat down and Zyuubi was spinning in her chair. She stopped and said"You probably want to know why I was with Jiraiya Sensei!".

_**Flash Back time!**_

Zyuubi was out on a very early morning walk through the outskirts/woods of Konoha. She stopped by the river and smiled at her reflection. She was in fox mode and so she could hear and smell something from a mile away.

She perked up her ears at the sound of sobbing and noted the chakra was around the river. She changed to human just in case they were human. She crept through the rocks around the clear water and walked closer to the sound. Suddenly a small figure appeared and they seemed to be crouching in the river. Since they were standing on top of the water they were a ninja.

Zyuubi got closer and recognized him as Jiraiya, the perv. She thought she wouldn't want him to find out about her special abilities so she made sure she walked in the water. She shuffled up to him and kneeled down next to him. She asked in a sweet voice "What's wrong mister?".

Jiraiya looked up(but not at her) and thought that from the young voice that it must be one of Naruto's 10 year old friends. He put his head back down and sobbed. He finally screamed"I LOST MY INSPIRATION!". Zyuubi was taken back and was trying to figure out what the old man meant. She then remembered that he wrote those Icha Icha paradise books and he gets inspiration from pictures of younger hot women.

She looked sad then said"I wish I could help.". Jiraiya thought that a girl in a ten-year old body wasn't sexy so the girl probably couldn't help him. He shook his head "Thank you, but I need something new and fresh to get my mind going!". Zyuubi then said "Maybe I can get an older friend to aid you in this?".

She bit her bottom lip and she looked quite like an adorable confused child. Of course she was wearing her sparkly eyes. Jiraiya then sat up and said "You would do that for m-". He stopped when he turned around to see the younger girl. This girl didn't have the body of a child.

Of course she was the size but she had Tsunade breasts, curvy waist, and long legs that would take forever to shave. Jiraiya was shocked the smiled. "Actually, I t6hink you can help me!". Zyuubi cheered up and looked into his eyes. They looked familiar.

She brushed it off and stood up while jumping up and down. "REALLY?". Jaraiya nodded and stood up too in the shallow water. He held out his hand which Zyuubi took and they jumped from tree to tree to the white-haired man's hideout.

_**Flash Back end='(**_

Zyuubi nodded after telling Naruto about what happened. Naruto was leaning over and was practically ion the edge of his seat. "Well! What did you do at pervy sage's place?". Zyuubi put her index finger on the tip of her chin and looked up thoughtfully. "Well it was kind of weird. He put me in these clothes that were too tight! And when I told him that they didn't fit he said it's ok! He then took pictures of me! He gave me back my clothes and some weird folder and then I left!".

Naruto stared at Zyuubi for a while. He then broke the silence by asking "What's in the folder?". Zyuubi said a silent "I don't know.". She had the folder in her lap and Naruto took it. He ripped it open to see a small white sheet of paper. He took it out and read it.

_I had a great time and anytime you want to see me again here's my #._

_555-123-4567_

Naruto was holding the sheet when he heard a clinking of ceramic and wood. He dropped the paper and shouted his thanks then devoured it. After he finished he asked for another one. He thought Zyuubi would be disgusted and wouldn't want to be his friend any more but he looked over to see her put down an empty bowl with six others next to her. Naruto smiled at their similarities and continued with his meal.

When they finished(eventually) Naruto and Zyuubi went for a walk. They stoped at the edge of the woods and Zyuubi turned to Naruto and waved. She vanished with a puff of smoke and left Naruto to be alone, as always.

(a/n:Now you get to hear what Zyuubi's house is like!)

Zyuubi poofed(hehe..poofed) to her treehouse. It was very well hidden in a giant oaktree and appeared to be about 6ft by 5ft. Zyuubi crouched and walked through the tiny door. She stood up in the giant mansion. Zyuubi's mother when she was quite young taught her this jutsu. Where you can take something and make it small on the outside but huge on the inside.

She walked through her living room and sat down on the couch to watch some cartoons with ice cream.

The basic layout of Zyuubi's home:

1st floor: living room with tv, couch, mini fridge, and rack for weapons and weapon carriers

Kitchen with all of the necessary appliances and cabinets fully stocked

2nd floor: Weights room with workout equipment

Yaoi room: A room basically filled with everything yaoi

Bowling alley:Everything a bowling alley has

3rd floor:bathroom:Don't make me go into detail

Arcade:With all of the latest games and some classics

Library:Tons of books that pile as high as the empire state building!

4th floor: Bedroom:Bed, posters, walk-in closet, window view of forest waterfall, art set

Weapon room:It's locked away in a secret door only she knows about just in case

Appearance room: stashes of makeup, all acne removers, thousands of unnecessary hair products

That's about it for her house!

_**Later that night**_

Zyuubi was laying down in bed content of her filling of ramen and ice cream. She felt as the soft blanket of slumber wrapped around her(not literally but you know what I mean) and she closed her eyes ready for her dreams. She saw how her dream was doing and it was not a dream, it was a flashback.

_**Yay! Another flashback!**_

Zyuubi's mother, Tsuki(moon), was holding little 4-year old Zyuubi and laid her down into a small cradle/bed. She looked over at the small beast known as Zyuubi too. She took out a scroll and placed it on Zyuubi. Zyuubi was then sealed into the scroll. Tsuki took her child's shirt and lifted it up showing her tummy. She was in a very rushed manner. She focused her chakra into her hands and the emitted a small glow.

She pressed then against the belly and a shape started to form. Suddenly a triangle was on there. Zyuubi felt something go into her and it felt strange. Tsuki looked around again and again. She smiled at Zyuubi and then there was loud shouting heard and screams were all around. Zyuubi recognized something was going on but was comforted by her mother's smile.

Her father, Taiyou(sun), ran over looked at his wife and then looked at the open belly. He nodded at the intricate triangle and then ran out. Tsuki kissed Zyuubi's head and then ran after him. Zyuubi was uncomfortable and lonely without someone else around her.

Suddenly she heard a small "hey". She looked around and saw no one. Then it came again but Zyuubi found it familiar. When it was spoken a third time, a bit louder, Zyuubi recognized it as her guardian beast. But she couldn't find her anywhere! She spoke quietly a little "hello?". Suddenly she heard the beast's voice "hey baby. I want you to listen closely so that I can say this quickly. I was put inside of you, not sealed, but put.".

Zyuubi nodded knowing what that meant. She may be only four but knew that meant like it was for other children like Naruto and Gaara, but instead of being sealed, Zyuubi could be controlled at free will. The young girl was still curious of the sounds that sounded like jutsus and battle cries. She peeked outside but then wished she hadn't.

Her parents were fighting and a lot of people were out there fighting eachother. Zyuubi didn't take long to figure out why her mother put the mark. She knew she couldn't help her child and fight but maybe if she put the strongest demon controlled by her she would be able to protect herself.

Zyuubi was very smart for her age and knew more and more people would keep coming and coming so she thought that if she hid then they wouldn't find her until most of the people died. She didn't want to use her power when more people would come!

After hours of constant screams she heard muffled footsteps coming her way. The wall he was leaning on was crushed by the bigger man. There was one guy who was practically hulk and the other just as muscley but smaller and normal sized. Zyuubi sat there helpless as the two looked over her. The normal sized one said "We should take her, she is most likely a child of one of those ninjas so she is probably a ninja! We could train her, she could all of the housework, and when she gets older she can do other stuff with that mature body!".

Hulk giggled a little with the perverted thoughts on his mind but Zyuubi was absolutely disgusted. Then she saw it, that look in his eyes. The look of…of.._lust._

Zyuubi woke up screaming which startled her pet fox Junko(obedient). She started to cry and Junko immediately ran over to her bed and snuggled into her trying to comfort her. Of course the dream stopped there because she passed out and her demon took over. Zyuubi was crying not only because of the fact that her parents died that day, but Jiraiya had the same look.

Zyuubi shivered and then laid back down with Junko in her lap. Tonight's going to be a looong night.

Me:yyaaaaay! I finally was let back onto the computer to finish this!

Director:Well I liked it! It was nice to have a little Thanksgiving break!

Me:ANYWAY! I haven't typed in so long because my mom took my laptop and kept it for a long time but I finally got it back to type over 1,500 words!

Smartie:Well I finally had time to finish my book on the war of little big horn and how much an unknown war had such a little impact on humanit-ARE YOU YAWNING!

Me:Why are you asking me such an obvious question? Aren't you the genius here?

Smartie:It's called a rhetorical question and you should feel lucky because without me you would be failing out of school.

Shy:I-i-i missed you…

Me:HOLY SHIT YOUR ALIVE! I mean…it's good to see you to! I haen't seen you ina while! Were've you been?

Shy:Well, I was k-kinda here the whole t-time I just stayed q-quiet.

Me:That would explain it!

Smartie:I guess I'll cover everything you'll obviously forget to say! For the disclaimer, there is no use putting one on each chapter instead of putting one on the whole story. It's not like authors write their name on every chapter of a book they wrote.

Second, from now on she will be trying to get it in sooner and now she will have a new format of writing!

_**IMPORTANT!READ THIS!**_

For a couple chapters or so I will be just telling a story on their random missions! That's it….Sayonora!


	5. Chapter 5

Director:Warning this chapter contains a lemon! Be warned!

It was any other day…well, I can't say that. Hmm…how should I say this? Oh I know! It was any other day for team 7!*mental high-five* ANYWAY!

Sakura was drooling over Sasuke, Naruto was asking Sakura out (just to be rejected), Zyuubi was staring at a kunai waiting for it to do something. You know! Kakashi arrived late and did his lame excuse. But today only Naruto shouted "liar"!

Everyone looked at Sakura and shy smiled then pointed to her throat, signifying she couldn't speak because her throat hurt. Everyone was silently celebrating except Naruto who was sad for his beautiful(bleh!) Sakura couldn't speak with her soft(yeah right!) voice.

Kakashi nodded and then continued "So today we aren't going to spar but we will be studying!". This of course earned a groan from the team. The masked ninja ignored them and said "Tomorrow we are going on a mission, to protect some man who is very important to this one village that consists of nothing but men, and wives they have found upon journeys. He is foreign and speaks a different language that is called _French_. We are to go to the library and try to understand this language. Let's go!".

The 4 ninja raced after the sensei and they arrived at the library. They all walked in and went straight towards the language section. Well…most of them. Zyuubi walked over to a table and pulled out a stuffed hippo out of nowhere and slept. Sasuke glanced at her and thought she is going to be so confused tomorrow.

Naruto was too busy concentrating on his book which might be a bit difficult since it was upside down. Sakura was trying to impress Sasuke by acting like she already knew the language by reading the book out loud in terrible Italian. Yeah you read me! (I can't say heard cuz you never heard anything from me!)

Kakashi looked at the clock and noticed it was almost dinner so he told the genin and they all left. Well, Zyuubi was still sleeping and was woken up by the librarian who was closing. Zyuubi walked out with hippo in hand. She decided it was too early to go home and she wasn't hungry so she decided to go to the park and have conversations with her monster. (I wanna say monster because it sounds cuter than demon or beast)

Zyuubi sat on a bench and then started the conversation.

_So…why did we go to the library?_

_***facepalm* because you needed to learn French.**_

_Oh! Well then I guess I'll study a bit from one of those scrolls at home!_

_**If you plan on doing that and making it quick by using me, then make this conversation short.**_

_Ok! I was just wondering why I had that flashback a few nights ago. The one where you and I became one?_

_**Oh yeah! Well it was built from your memory from earlier that day when you met Jiraiya. You didn't remember where you saw the look in his eyes before and you seem to have drilled in your head that you need to answer every question you receive. You didn't know so your brain brought back that memory so you would know.**_

_Oooh! Thanks!_

_**Yeah I gotta go to sleep.**_

_Ok! Sleep tight!_

Zyuubi let her partner sleep and she laid back. She was tired of using her chakra on hiding her true self so she relaxed and out came her fox ears and tail. She closed her eyes then heard the slightest of rustling. It had the same amount of volume as a wasp walking on a windowsill but to her that was like you talking to someone.

She didn't move because if she sat up then the hider would know they were caught and would immediately attack. She knew if they could hide their chakra and be that stealthy they were pretty skilled and she would need Zyuubi but Zyuubi was sleeping. If they did confront her she would avoid violence. If it happened she would just run away.

_**With the hiders**_

Itachi and Kisame were back to see the girl again and maybe capture her. They watched as she laid down and then a small glow came and went in a flash. They looked at her to see a girl with fox ears and a long bushy tail. Kisame's eyes widened but Itachi showed no emotion. He was actually expecting this.

After a while of studying, he found her full name and it meant ten-tailed fox. He found this impossible and did further research and found that they never said it existed but they never said it didn't. Itachi found this fascinating and thought that maybe if he caught her they could extract Zyuubi.

Kisame and Itachi were going to chat with her and then take her away!

_**Nomal pov**_

Zyuubi was sitting there and grew impatient so then said"Woah! Déjà vu! I could've sworn we've been in this situation before. Haven't we Itachi?". Reluctantly Itachi stepped out and Kisame followed.

They stared then Kisame spoke"We're just here for a friendly chat.". He sent a smile that would scare the bajeebers out of a normal person. But as you may know Zyuubi wasn't normal. Zyuubi retorted"Oh good! Would you like me to go get some tea and scones?". Kisame was a bit peeved a that but continued "We know of the beast within you. Assuming that you know our names that means you know who we are. That also means you know what our mission is and we are after a friend of yours."

Zyuubi shot him a look then threatenly said through gritted teeth"Don't you dare touch Naruto!".

Kisame was a bit frightened by the fact her eyeswere now red but didn't want to show his vulnerability. "Well, we were. But when we found out about your beast and plan on extracting the more powerful one first. Thus killing you.". That was a bit creepy but Zyuubi just laughed while sitting up. Both men got a glimpse at her abdomen and saw a triangle unlike the expected circle.

She shook her head "Oh silly men. You only know about her being with me. She's not with me or sealed! She is me! You can't possibly extract her because even if you somehow got me to that strange extracting thingy, then whenever it came out you would just have normal me with Zyuubi and I together! WE are one! Why do you think you can't visit Zyuubi? If you try to see Zyuubi like Kyuubi is inside Naruto all you'll see is her right in front of you.".

Itachiwas upset by this but thought if he could get her to their base then maybe they could try it, see what happens, and if what she says is right then they could study her in Zyuubi form. Kisame butted in "So if you two are one, doesn't that mean you can change from each form whenever you like?". Zyuubi nodded but then said "Yeah, but right now she's sleeping so that can't be done."

Zyuubi then realized her mistake and cupped her hand over her mouth. She just basically told them that she can't be as strong as usual because half of her is sleeping. They both smirked and started to charge after her. Zyuubi quickly said "Wellit'!". Both men caught it and then saw a poof of smoke shaped like her like they were in a cartoon.

_**At Zyuubi's house**_

Zyuubi was panting when she entered the door. She didn't use any chakra because that would wake up Zyuubi so she had to run with her natural strength. She was stronger than the average ninja her age but she just had to run across Konoha and halfway through the mass of woods. She pulled herself up the stairs until she was in her scrolls. She sat down and looked through until she was at languages Fs. _Filipino, Finnish, ahh French!_

She opened it up to a giant seal with the word 'french' in tiny letters in the center. She woke up Zyuubi and Zyuubi put all of her chakra into the seal. 1sec later it was done. Zyuubi was tired! Using up a ton of chakra is like running a mile then suddenly stopping. Your head get's dizzy and legs completely give out!

yuubi tiredly called out "JUNKO!". The little fox-like canine came around the corner and stared at his owner. Zyuubi held out her arms and said politely "Carry me please to my room.". Junko did a little_ yip_ and then suddenly grew the size of a tiger.

Zyuubi slumped onto his back and Junko walked over to her room. He jumped onto her bed and rolled her off of him. He shrunk back to his small size and curled up to Zyuubi belly. They snuggled and Zyuubi mumbled"I'm so glad I taught you Kasei no jutsu".

_**The next day**_

All of team 7 was there except Zyuubi who was surprisingly later than Kakashi. The rest of the team knew she was comingand so they planned something. They thought since Zyuubi slept and didn't get to study French then maybe they could ask her questions in French like:Do you like Chouji? And other questions she would immediately say no to but since she didn't understand she would say yes. It was stupid but it was payback for slacking off. When Zyuubi arrived rubbing her eyes. She sat down next to a trunk and looked up to see one of the scariest sights in the world. Everyone was smiling at her and it was kind of creepy.

She listened to them starting to talk to her in half Italian, half French which both were terrible. She just nodded knowing what they were thinking not caring that she was admitting to stuff that would never happen. Kakashi then said in English "Ok! Now it's time to meet the man we are guarding!".

They walked towards the gate and when they crossed the street they did that beatles Abbey road cover. If you don't know what I am talking about Google it on images. They arrived at the gate to see an old man in a robe. It was red and looked a bit velvety. If you looked closer at the tie then you would see the gold encrusted diamonds.

Kakashi and the man shook hands and the man said" Bonjour! Mon nom est Audric!".(Hello! My name is Audric!(Adric means old ruler)) Kakashi turned to his students and said "He's Audric.". Kakashi smiled at the man and said "Bonjour Audric! Parfois, je me touche quand je suis seul, mais j'ai l'habitude comme des singes!".(Hello Audric! Sometimes I touch myself but I usually like monkeys!)

The old man gave Kakashi a questioning look of disgust. Zyuubi giggled and said" Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il a dit. Lui et les autres ne semblent pas connaître le français très bien. Je suppose que je serai le seul à parler de vous!". (I'm sorry about what he said. He and the others don't seem to know french really well. I guess I'll be the only one talking to you!). The old man nodded and team seven stared at the girl.

They continued on the journey and were almost at their destination until something just _had_ to go wrong. A ninja dropped from one of the trees and smiled. Suddenly 3 other ninja appeared and they started to get closer. Sasuke and Naruto got into fighting mode, Sakura stayed back with the man, and Zyuubi...well… she was basically running around screaming in circles. Yeah she's not really helpful.

The fight was getting really intense and Naruto was about to use rasengen when Zyuubi skipped over. They were in a cluster and suddenly in a blink of an eye Zyuubi jabbed each of their necks. They stopped for about 2sec and then they all fell at the same time. Kakashi was shocked, Sakura was mad for her taking away Sasuke's victory, and Naruto was screaming. "Why didn't you do that before?".

Sasuke was mute but you could tell he was surprised, well, Zyuubi could tell. Zyuubi shrugged and said"You looked like you were having fun!". Naruto facepalmed and sasuke looked angrily at her. After that fight he had a giant gash in his body. Sakura was the only medic ninja but she fainted at Sasuke's injury so she wasn't much help.

Kakashi was advanced in any things but in medical he could probably heal a paper cut. Naruto obviously couldn't do anything. Zyuubi looked around and ran to Sasuke. She quickly swiped into the backs of his knees so he would fall back. She caught him and laid him down, suddenly she closed her eyes and shouted "Shousen Jutsu!".

Zyuubi's hands started to glow and she pressed hands against sasuke's body right below the wound. Sasuke felt his wound starting to heal. The tissue started to grow back and then the skin closed up in a matter of seconds. Sasuke stared down at his now fully healed body. His hand started to waver and Zyuubi sighed saying "You can touch it you know.". Sasuke nodded and slowly rode his hand over his abdomen. It was perfectly fine despite the goriness it had earlier.

Kakashi was still shocked about the taps on the neck and now she just performed a jutsu that took Tsunade herself a while to master and Tsunade was the only one who ever used it but here she was in all of the jutsu's glory. It wasn't that the rank was high, oh no! It was for low genins! It's just that unless you are a medic ninja, these are extremely hard to master! He knew that she wasn't a medic because when he was asked her specialty she said she didn't know. 

One time she summoned a statue the size of a mountain, another time she created thousands of herself to do her work when she was once lazy on a mission of planting a forest, she once got mad at sakura so she threw exploding kunais around her and before she knew it sakura was in the middle of fireworks, and Zyuubi has this talent of singing which quite odd. They were on a mission and they needed to catch an outlaw…

_**Flashybackss!**_

Team 7 were all hiding behind bushes in a village/forest. They were communicating through walkie –talkies trying to come up with a plan to lure him into some trap. They were all talking when suddenly Naruto noticed that they have yet to hear from Zyuubi. He was curious for the girl was quite the talker!

He slowly inched over to where Zyuubi was designated to be. He looked to find her walkie-talkie on the ground. Zyuubi obviously abandoned them but she's not the type to leave a mission! Naruto looked around and saw a familiar figure walking around. It was Zyuubi in a pink frilly dress! Also there were matching high heels!

Zyuubi was the rocker/punk type for dressing so this was obviously a surprise. Zyuubi looked around and saw Naruto and the rest of the team. She winked as if they knew her next move. She stealthily pulled out a small skin-colored earpiece that if put in the ear no one would notice. She glanced over at the bulky man they were to arrest. She shrugged before very quickly putting it in his ear.

She was so quick she was but a blur. The man obviously didn't recognize that he had it in his ear for he didn't even flinch. Zyuubi walked a little further away as if she was there the whole time just looking at oversized lamps.

Sakura was about to try to say something but nothing would come out. Naruto was about to say something but then Kakashi clamped his hand over the small boy's mouth. Kakashi gathered them together and yanked of all of their microphones.

He informed the students that the man's hearing was hooked up to their systems. Kakashi didn't know what was going to happen next but just murmured "listen". Zyuubi pulled out a mini speaker and put it right next to her mouth so it wasn't visible but you could hear her loud and clear.

She moved it around and adjusted it. She then started humming a fast pace song. Team 7 was confused and so was the man. She began to sing a fast paced love song

_Lyrics from _

_Ittai ikutsu no jikuu wo koe kotae michibiku to  
>Nee kono antan taru sekai no kiri ha hareru no?<br>sort ni tekozurisou na jouhou ni igamu isou ga  
>Kieta hazu no furui kioku wo mata yobisamasu<em>

The man looked around and saw that no one else could hear the music but him. He saw a young girl with long blonde hair with yellow streaks and a pink filly dress with matching shoes. She was stunning.

The man became curious to see a lovely girl just standing there but then he looked at her mouth and saw her singing along. She looked up and he saw pale pink eyes that had nothing but innocence laced in them.(she changed her eyes) the man became attracted to the young girl and started to walk towards her. She giggled and ran away.

The man frowned thinking _I will have none of that!_ He chased after the girl into the woods.(before I continue, if you want to here the song she was singing here's the link : .)

Kakashi understood what she was trying to do and chased after but kept a safe distance. The rest of the kids looked at eachother in awe then followed their sensei.

(long story short, they caught him)

_**End of flash back **_

Zyuubi walked over to the elder and inquired on his safety. After receiving a positive answer she nodded and the mission continued.

They safely led the man to his village and then they headed back. Zyuubi had much to explain.

Me:I finished! I want to quickly finish this so I'll just say two things!

I found that I make my scenes too short so I plan on extending the scenes longer!

I'm really glad I took all of those language courses so I didn't have to bother with google translate! I am quite fluent in French and Spanish(and a little Japanese) but there are kids in my school that speak like 5languages so I'm still considered dumb.

Smartie:well your just lucky I helped you with quiz today!

Me: Uh..yeah, thanx.

Director:I'm ending it here! Bye!


End file.
